


Masquerade

by PaperFox (IceWeasel)



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: 15th Century, Archangels are workaholics, Background characters deads, Carnival, Crowley feels lonely, Crowley will fix that (kinda), Demon smiting, Disposable demons need more attention, Dubious work ethics, Gabriel doesn't like humans because reasons, Gabriel just want his work to be done, I will add more tags as the fic progress, I'm trying my best to be as historical accurate as possible, M/M, No beta we fall like Crowley, Renaissance Era, Threats of Violence, Venice, idk how to tag send help, they argue a lot
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-11
Updated: 2020-01-12
Packaged: 2021-02-27 12:54:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,484
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22217356
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IceWeasel/pseuds/PaperFox
Summary: At the beginning of the 15th century Crowley found comforting to attend the well-known carnivals of Venice, but despite the excitement and fun of the parties, the demon could not help but feeling alone in the crowd, however, there was a year in which he wasn't alone: Archangel Gabriel was with him.
Relationships: Crowley & Demons (Good Omens), Crowley & Gabriel (Good Omens), Crowley/Gabriel (Good Omens)
Kudos: 11





	Masquerade

Walking carelessly with no purpose in mind or idea of where to go rather than where his feet would lead him, Crowley certainly stood out from the crowd (although his way of moving his hips like some bad dance while walking also stood out) his figure made his way through the streets of the very busy Venice.

And, unlike the rest of the people, Crowley was a demon, one who did not care much about his work and therefore was in no hurry at all. In fact, he was precisely in there just for one thing: Fun, more specifically for the carnival that would start in a couple of days.

It would not be the first time, he had visited Venice during the carnivals in previous years, and it was so entertaining that he kept going, something like a tradition for him. The slight downside (because there’s always one) was that he had no one to share his fun with, he could try to make some humans friendships, of course, but it wasn’t the same, neither it was a good idea to be too fond on humans: humans lives were so delicate,so short…

Unconsciously, his rhythm became even slower at such ideas, was that other of his punishments as a demon? Feeling excluded even with those in his class? Because in the case of demons, he didn't feel very comfortable with them either, but what about angels? ...What about-

“Hey, get out of the way!” 

Crowley took a small leap to the side, how had he not seen the cart? In Venice it was not as expected as in the rest of the world. He wrinkled his nose when he saw the cart pass, or rather, the contents: a body wrapped in a white sheet, they had been careless enough to let a lifeless arm without being covered.

As something of the day to day, once the cart had passed, all returned to normal ... except Crowley. Thanks to the distraction, his gaze shifted to the nearest bridge of the canal: a tall figure kept his attention on the dire cart.

It couldn't be ... could it? 

With cautious steps he moved closer to the bridge, inspecting the man ... No, he was not a man, now he was sure. Though, thanks to his elegant suit, he could easily go through an aristocratic.

"So, will that soul go to heaven or hell?" Crowley hissed as he moved closer to the archangel.

Gabriel had been taken by surprise and the way he turned quickly proved it. He frowns when he sees the owner of the voice.

"That’s none of my business... nor yours" his response was dry and sharp. Then he took his eyes to the waters that ran in the canal, trying to ignore the redhead

Crowley rolled his eyes. It was not the first time he met Gabriel and despite being cautious when dealing with him, he had learned that he was not the type of angel who would kill a demon without asking ... He liked to think it was because Gabriel was simply friendly by nature, although he knew that the most likely reason was that he was a demon too insignificant to even be a threat to the archangel. However, that nasty attitude was a bit new, Gabriel used to be a bit more courteous and...Silly.

“Right, I forgot that you guys don’t really care about humans” 

“Nonsense...”

The intense look that the angel gave him told the demon that he was not for games that day. Maybe it was better to leave him alone, but Crowley really had nothing better to do, so he just moved closer and leaned on the bridge railing.

"All right, all right, let's start again" he brushed a strand of hair from his face "Gabriel, what a surprise, what brings you here? I haven’t seen you since-”

“ _Yām ha-Melaḥ_ ”

“Yes, that was long ago... Do you even remember my name?" 

“Craw-...Crowley”

“Yeah,that’s it” He smiled, it was unexpected that Gabriel remembered his name “So, are you here for enjoy the festival or…?”

“Work”

“Interesting, an official mission here? Don't tell me they sent you to stop a certain redhead demon"

This time Gabriel chuckled.

"Ha, you? Of course not, they wouldn't send me just to stop someone like ... you"

"Hey!" Well, he had accomplished something: he had made the archangel laugh.

"No offense"

"So what could it be if they had to send someone as important as you?" He inquired with a raised eyebrow.

Gabriel turned away from the edge of the bridge and placed his hands behind his back, like a rich conceited man.

"Confidential"

"Ah, come on! What? Do you think if you tell me I will ruin your little plan?"

He got Gabriel there. The archangel looked at him in disbelief.

"No way… If you are so interested in knowing the number of lost souls in this place has become a bit ... alarming, and this city seems to be, what do they call it? A great influence throughout the region. There must be some high-ranking demon working around here” Gabriel looked around, hoping no one else was listening to them"I must at least find a reason"

"Are y’all still worried about human souls?" Crowley questioned, he didn't believe the archangel at all: there must be an even greater reason for heaven to send one of his big fish in a mission.

“Believe what you want,snake” 

Gabriel finished the conversation by stepping to the side of the redhead, returning once again to the distant attitude of a beginning, turning his back and leaving the bridge. So would things be like that? Crowley wasn't going to accept it.

"Hey, overgrown pigeon!" He shouted behind his back and then approached him in a short jog before he could lose him among the crowd of the street "I don’t want to be a bird of ill omen, but how do you expect to fulfill your mission? You would not go unnoticed even if your life depended on it"

“That's not your problem," he snorted. "Anyway, better for you, isn't it? You're a demon."

Crowley smiled confidently

"Then you don't deny that you have no idea what to do"

"Of course I do!"

"I bet you don't even know where we are."

"Venice"

"In what area of Venice?"

"Ha...Surely you don't know either"

"... Right. But I know where the road will take me. You, on the other hand, seem lost"

Demon and archangel exchanged silently glances for a couple of minutes. When Crowley began to feel uncomfortable with that intense gaze of Gabriel, the latter simply put both hands together and raised his chin.

"Well, then it's a deal. Let's go."

"Wait, what?" What had he missed, were they even talking? What deal?

"You're gonna help" he replied simply and started walking once more.

"What me what? One moment, Gabriel! When did I said that?" Crowley followed him.

"Oh, don't try to pretend, why do you insist so much on telling me that I don’t know what to do, and all that stuff?"

"You're imagining things!” ... And I'm a demon, remember?"

"Yes and what?"

"And what?! You can't be serious!"

Mentally, Crowley made a quick comparison between Aziraphale (at this point, he considered him his friend, his only friend, even if Aziraphale was so insecure about hanging out with a demon) and Gabriel: Maybe was because of his overconfidence in being the boss or that he thought he was incorruptible, whatever it was, Gabriel didn't seem to have even the slightest bit of doubt about talking to a demon, or asking for help, in this case.

"You can pretend everything you want, I suppose that would get you in trouble," Gabriel replied simply; his way of thinking was extremely practical: if there were stuff to be done, he just did it "So, to make it easier for you: if you don't, I will smite you"

"Wait, is this a threat now?"

"Being threatened by an archangel and surviving should be like a great achievement for a demon of your rank"

"Woah, thank you?"

"You’re welcome" And smiled while Crowley was still processing what just happened.

  
  


Crowley sighed, he wasn't angry (and he didn't feel threatened at all either), deep down maybe he really wanted to help and even more deep down, maybe he just wanted company.

"Anyway, I guess if I'm under threat I have no more options ... This will be fun."

"The work of God shouldn’t be funny"

“That’s because you don’t want to make it funny”

“Something so important can’t be funny”

"That's what you think"

And so, they both continued arguing as they walked without knowing where they were going rather than where their feet would lead them, after all, neither of them even knew the name of the street, but at least this time Crowley did have a purpose.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! Thanks for reading this far, I really appreciate it.  
> You see, this ship has consumed my soul, is so funny, dynamic and with many, many possibilities to explore. I wanted to do something pre-apocalypse, so here we are!
> 
> By the way, English is not my mother tongue, so if you see any error or typo, please let me know!


End file.
